To Live Is To Hide
by FullOfLies16
Summary: As vezes somos condenados a viver uma mentira,sempre escondendo e fugindo de nossas verdadeiras emoções,desesperados pela verdade que nunca acharemos!TalaxHilxKai
1. Separate Ways,Worlds Apart

Disclamer:Eu não possuo BeyBlade!

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSeparate Ways,Worlds ApartOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**23:36-Quita-feira**

A Hilary estava andando pelos corredores escuros da abadia quando sentiu uma mão forte no seu ombro

"O que você quer Tala ?"-ela perguntou se virando e encontrando dois frios olhos azuis olhando pra ela curiosamente

"A pergunta certa seria O que Boris quer? porque ele te chamou no escritório há essa hora?"-perguntou curioso,ela desviou o olhar

"Ele só queria informar que um novo Campeonato vai começar mês que vem e que nos devemos começar a nos preparar,mais eu acho que você já sabe disso"-disse friamente

"Então começou,finalmente todos os segredos vão ser descobertos e isso vai acabar!"-ele disse aliviado,ela deu uma gargalhada cheia de raiva e mágoa

"Eu pensei que você melhor que ninguém tinha entendido que quando é sobre pessoas como eu e você,isso nunca vai acontecer! Nós nunca vamos ser capazes de ser completamente honestos com ninguém,agente sempre vai esconder e mentir sobre o nosso passado,porque dizer a verdade em voz alta só vai isso mais real e nós não queremos lembrar disso como uma coisa real e sim como um pesadelo que finalmente teve fim! **_Ele_** fez questão disso!"-Ela disse em sua voz fria,ele parecia bravo mais compreensivo

"Essa raiva toda é por causa deles ou melhor _dele_ não é Hilary!"-ele disse com raiva,ela desviou o olhar,ele ficou mais nervoso

"Eu não entendo! Se passaram 2 anos Hilary,2 drogas de ano! e você ainda não esqueceu ele!"- ele disse muito nervoso

"Tala isso não é da sua conta então,me deixa em paz!" -ela disse com raiva e começando a caminhar,mais ela a segurou pelo braço a fazendo parar e se virar pra ele

"Você sabe muito bem que isso é da minha conta,então não banque a idiota comigo Catherine(ele só a chama de Catherine quando esta muito irritado!)-ele disse a puxando mais pra perto

"TUDO BEM! VOCÊ QUER SABER A VERDADE!A VERDADE É QUE EU CONTINUO COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADA POR ELE! E O QUE MACHUCA MAIS É SABER QUE EU NUNCA VOU PODER ESTÁ COM ELE,POR CAUSA DESSA DROGA DE LUGAR,POR CAUSA DA DROGA DO MEU PAI MALUCO,POR CAUSA DE TODOS OS MEUS SEGREDOS DO MEU INFERNO DE VIDA! VOCÊ NÃO ENTEDE!" -ela gritou cheia de raiva,com lágrimas nos olhos,tentando se soltar dele,ele a soltou e ela começou a correr

"Mais do que você imagina..." –murmurou ele e começando a caminhar

No próximo dia ela ignorou ele completamente no café da manhã(se você chama uma mistura de sobras de duas semanas de café da manhã!) e foi pro treino com as garotas(eles treinavam separados),a noite ela não foi jantar e ficou no seu quarto pensando na conversa que teve com Tala quando

"Hil qual é o problema?"- perguntou Carol entrando no quarto parecendo preocupada,Hilary olhou pra ela forçando um sorriso que não funcionou

"Eu to ótimo! Porque?"-ela disse forçando uma voz calma

"Bom por onde eu devo começar 1-desde que você voltou da sua conversinha com o Filho-de-cruz-credo(Boris) você tem andado distraída e você chegou toda nervosa ontem que eu vi 2-Parece que você não percebeu que o seu _querido pappy_ não estava no treino hoje pra criar novos traumas nas nossas já fragilizadas mentes como de costume 3-Não pense que eu não percebi que você vem ignorando meu irmãozinho o dia todo 4-Eu conheço você melhor do que ninguém,então eu vou te perguntar de novo,Qual é o problema Hil!Você e meu irmão brigaram? Tem haver com os BladeBreackres ? Que você vai ver eles de novo? É o Kai? Vai Hil me diz?"-ela perguntou preocupada se sentando perto da Hil na cama

"É sério,eu estou be.."-ele não completou depois de ver a cara de chateada da Carol

"Ok! É praticamente tudo que você disse junto,eu briguei com o Tala pelo fato de eu ainda ter sentimentos pelo Kai e essas coisas". Disse a Hilary se levantando e começando a colocar o seu pijama

"Você sabe que ele te ama,sempre amou!"- ela disse olhando diretamente nos olhos da Hilary

"Você disse que o Boris não estava no treino hoje? Deus eu devia está muito distraída hoje pra não ter percebido! O que mais aconteceu que eu perdi?-disse tentando ignorar o que a Carol disse,que preferiu não insistir no assunto que ela sabe que a amiga não gosta".

"Bom, Hika(Hikari)colocou de novo uma aranha no prato do Brian que saiu correndo e gritando que nem um doido quando viu,mais quando ele percebeu que foi a Hika que tinha botado a aranha de novo,ele começou a correr atrás dela que nem louco,ai a Hê(Heather)começou a correr atrás dos dois tentando acalmar a situação,enquanto todo mundo chorava de rir,mais ai o idiota do Andrius(um dos guardas da abadia)entrou e acabou com toda a diversão! Mais fala sério qual é o problema do Brian com aranhas!"-disse ela rindo, a Hilary que até agora estava rindo muito também parou bruscamente e ficou séria

"O Boris gostava de torturar ele o prendendo sozinho num quarto cheia delas por horas,às vezes até dias"-ela disse com raiva,Carol parou de rir e ficou séria também,elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que a Hil o quebrou

"Amanhã eu vou dizer pra Hika parar com essas brincadeiras"-ela disse desligando seu abajur e se virando pra dormir,Carol não disse nada e fez a mesma coisa.

* * *

Nome:Hilary Catherine Tatchibana Balvoc (Capitã) 

Idade:16

Físico:Altura mediana,olhos ruby,cabelos chocolate com mexas vermelhas nas pontas na altura da cintura e uma franja que ela usa de lado,corpo bem definido,muito bonita

Roupa:Um tomara-que-caia preto com as palavras "Cold Fire Princess" em vermelho brilhoso,uma jaqueta preta,uma mini saia preta com correntes,luvas vermelhas e bota cano longo preta

Pai:Boris Balvoc

Mãe:Jasmim Tatcibana Balvoc

Irmã:Hikari Tatchibana Balvoc

Nacionalidade:Russa

Personalidade:Fria,cínica,sarcástica,mais com seus amigos e irmã ela é mais aberta

Gosta:BeyBlade,irmã e seus amigos,cantar,esportes,dançar,liberdade,viajar,...

Não Gosta:Boris,abadia,mentir,pessoas metidas,ficar presa,...

Fera Bit:Black Dranzer

* * *

Nome:Hikari Tatchibana Balvoc 

Idade:14

Físico:Altura mediana,olhos verdes,cabelos chocolate na altura do ombro com mexas verdes na ponta,magra,muito bonita

Roupa:Uma blusa estilo marinheiro verde,uma mini saia jeans,luvas verde e botas pretas com listras verdes

Pai: Boris Balvoc

Mãe:Jasmim Tatcibana Balvoc

Irmã:Hikari Tatchibana Balvoc

Nacionalidade:Russa

Personalidade:Extrovertida,alegre,engraçada,ela adora fazer brincadeiras e contar piadas

Gosta:Sua irmã e seus amigos,brincadeiras, BeyBlade,piadas,chocolate,dançar,bateria,...

Não Gosta:Boris,abadia,pessoas metidas e estressadas,ficar sozinha,mal-humor,escuro,...

Fera Bit:Verptus

* * *

Nome:Carol Ivanov 

Idade:16

Físico:Alta,olhos azuis,longos cabelos vermelhos com mexas pretas,corpo bem definido,muito bonita

Roupa:Uma blusa de alça vermelha com as palavras "Its Burns"em preto brilhoso,uma jaqueta preta,uma saia preta,luvas pretas,bota cano curto preta com listras em vermelho

Pai:Black Ivanov

Mãe:Nathalie Ivanov

Irmão:Tala Ivanov

Nacionalidade:Russa

Personalidade:Cínica,sarcástica,mais é muito protetora em relação ao seu irmãos e amigos

Gosta:BeyBlade,seu irmão e amigos,ler,viajar,guitarra,escrever,...

Não Gosta:Boris,abadia,pessoas metida,ser mandada,que gritem com ela,rosa,...

Fera Bit:Asbit

* * *

Nome:Heather Bradley 

Idade:15

Físico:Altura mediana,olhos castanhos,curtos cabelos loiros com mexas azuis nas

pontas,magra,muito bonita

Roupa:Tomara-que-caia azul,mini saia preta,luvas azuis e botas cano longo preta

Pai:Daniel Bradley

Mãe:Cristine Bradley

Nacionalidade:Americana

Personalidade:Ela é a voz da razão do time,muito calma e sábia

Gosta:BeyBlade,seus amigos,ler,escutar música,treinar,...

Não Gosta:Boris,abadia,brigas,discussões,sua família,...

Fera Bit:Pégasuz

* * *

Reviews please !XD 


	2. The Moment Of Truth In his Lies

Oi gente! Bom eu queria agradecer a reviews XD e esclarecer umas coisas,bom eu esqueci de botar no outro cap que a Hilary desapareceu depois do 3 Campeonato Mundial, e o Campeonato da BEGA nunca aconteceu e que a Hilary e o Kai começaram a namorar no começo do 2 Campeonato Mundial,bom é isso espero que gostem!!

Disclamer:Eu não possuo BeyBlade!

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO The Moment Of Truth In His Lies OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Hilary entra no escritório do Boris

"O que você quer Boris?"-perguntou friamente

"Essa falta de carinho me machuca Catherine,apesar de tudo eu sou seu pai"-disse ele fingindo mágoa

"Eu não tenho tempo pra isso Boris,eu não sei se você esqueceu mais eu e as garotas temos que nos arrumar pra festa de boas vindas dos times,então o que você quer?"- disse friamente

"Eu não esqueci,na realidade é sobre o Campeonato que eu quero falar com você?"-ele falou caminhando em sua direção

"O que sobre o Campeonato?"-perguntou desinteressada

"Bom eu pensei que nos deveríamos estudar os times como nos sempre fazemos antes dos Campeonatos,ou foi você que esqueceu Catherine?!"-ele disse a última parte sarcasticamente

"Não eu não esqueci Boris,então...vamos começar,quanto mais rápido começar,mais rápido vai terminar"-ela disse chateada puxando a cadeira e se sentando

"Então vamos..."-ele disse ignorando o último comentário dela, pegando o controle e apontando pra um quadro atrás da Hilary,fazendo o quadro subir e aparecer uma enorme tv de plasma

"Bom vamos começar pelos...BladeBreackres"-ele disse apertando outro botão,fazendo aparecer uma foto dos BladeBreackres,o Tyson estava sorrindo com sua famosa pose de campeão,Kenny sorrindo do seu lado segurando a Dizzi,Daichi na cabeça do Tyson sorrindo,Kai com sua pose de Bad Boy e uma garota muito parecida com a Hilary só que loira abraçada a ele sorrindo e foi isso que chamou a atenção da Hilary 'Quem é essa garota'

"Quem é essa garota?"-perguntou tentando esconder seu interesse 'E O QUE ELA TA FAZENDO ABRAÇANDO O KAI???'ela pensou ciumenta

"Essa é Hiromi Carter,nova BladeBreackre e... namorada do Kai"-ele disse escondendo seu sorriso

Hilary fechou os olhos,parecia que alguém tinha arrancado seu coração e pisado nele,uma dor que ela nunca sentiu nem nas piores torturas do Boris 'Ele está mentindo! É isso! Tem que ser!O Kai nunca faria isso comigo! Ele não faria!'

"Você está mentindo!"-ela gritou com raiva

"Mentindo!se tem alguém mentido aqui é o seu querido Kai!mais se você não acredita em mim,deixa as evidências falaram a verdade"-ele disse apertando outro botão,fazendo a foto desaparecer e aparecer um vídeo onde o Kai aparecia andado de mãos dadas e beijando Hiromi,parecendo muito feliz

'O que?! Isso não pode ser verdade! Provavelmente é mais um dos planos do Boris pra me separar do Kai!...Tem que ser!-ela pensou desesperada

"Eu não acredito em você! Esse deve ser mais um dos seus loucos planos pra fazer da minha vida um inferno!"-ela disse furiosa

"Eu estou tentando fazer com que você não faça papel de idiota apaixonada hoje à noite e é assim que você me agradece Catherine,mais já que parece que você está cega por esse sentimento estúpido,nos vamos ter que deixar isso de lado por um momento e pensar friamente sobre a situação,pense Catherine seria muito melhor pra os meus planos que você e o Kai estivessem juntos,assim seria muito mais fácil trazer o Kai para o nosso lado"-ele disse friamente

"O Kai nunca se juntaria a você!"-ela disse mais furiosa

"**Se ele amasse você,**ele iria,você sabe que eu tenho meus métodos pra convencer os outros,especialmente usando esse sentimento idiota,vamos Catherine pense,se ele te amasse ele teria vindo aqui tentar te salvar,não é?!"-ele disse ainda friamente

"Ele não sabe que eu estou aqui com você!"-ela gritou muito furiosa,levantando da cadeira bruscamente a derrubando,Boris deu um gargalhada desdenhosa

"Você é tão ingênua Catherine,você acha mesmo que não fazia parte dos meus planos que o Kai viesse te buscar,eu deixei uma nota dizendo onde ele poderia te encontrar,na realidade o convite foi aberto a todos os BladeBreackers,você tem que enfrentar os fatos,**Ele não te ama! Nenhum deles se importa com você!**,quantas evidências mais você precisa?!"-ele disse sério,eles ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos,até que a Hilary se virou e olhou dentro dos olhos do Boris,ela tinha uma estranha expressão no rosto,uma mistura de dor,raiva e desilusão,mais sem uma lágrima nos olhos

"Porque você está me ajudando?Eu não entendo?!"-a sua voz sou distante e fraca,ele colocou uma mão no seu ombro

"Você pode não acreditar no que eu vou dizer,mais você é minha filha e eu não vou admitir que ninguém faça você de idiota e a humilhe,afinal você leva Balvoc no nome e isso deve ser respeitado!"-ele disse soando verdadeiro,ela não disse nada e saiu do escritório

Ela corria o mais rápido que conseguia lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em cair'Não,eu não vou chorar! Não por ele! Não pela dor que ele me causou! Eu vou fazer ele pagar por isso! Eu vou tocar onde mais dói! Seu orgulho! Minha vingança vai começar essa noite! Você vai conhecer Catherine Balvoc essa noite Kai e eu vou fazer você se arrepender disso!!

* * *

Reviews Plz!XD 


End file.
